Hail To The King
by Xizuma
Summary: Uzushio, a myth, a legend. Said to be an island inhabited by Faunus, of every kind. Ruled by monarchy, with fierce warriors wielding weapons crafted from a special mineral only they discovered, hiding it away from the rest of Remnant. Of course, it is just a myth, a fairy tale among fairy tales, legends among legends. However, in a world like Remnant, some legends do exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY. Each franchise is owned by their owners respectively.**

 **Expect elements from Marvel's Black Panther.**

 **I have an idea for the pairing… but suggestions are welcomed nonetheless.**

 **Enjoy, chapter 1 of,**

 **HAIL TO THE KING**

* * *

"Ozpin, can you _at least_ tell me who we are meeting?"

"Patience, Glynda, it won't take another minute."

Green eyes closed, and a sigh escaped a blonde woman's lips. Her black and purple caped swished from side to side, her heels clicking as she walked beside a silver haired man with a cane.

Glynda Goodwitch was not normally an impatient person, far from that actually. But when her boss asked her to follow him for a meeting with something she, herself, didn't know about, which said boss kept silent about as they walked through Vale for thirty minutes straight, it was understandable for the professor to get irritable.

Finally, after walking in silence for another few moments, the woman's patience broke.

"Ozpin-!"

"Here we are." The Headmaster interrupted her with an unnoticeable smile hid between his stoic façade, chuckling inwardly as his co-worker let out an annoyed huff.

Glynda rolled her eyes when she saw the small smile on the man's face, before gazing at the area they walked in.

It was a fairly large field, covered in concrete that one would usually see in airports that would be filled with buzzing people and noisy bullheads, only the area they were in lacked the two things, making the huntress wonder if this area was abandoned.

"Ozpin…" She started, sending the man beside her a look, "What are we doing here?"

The Headmaster didn't answer, opting to look forward in the general direction, which was the ocean that filled Remnant.

"Tell me Glynda…" Ozpin suddenly spoke, his head craning to look at her, to which she gave a rose eyebrow to.

"What do you know about Uzushio?"

Glynda's brow rose higher at the man's question.

"The village hidden in the whirlpools of Remnant?"

Ozpin nodded.

"The very same."

This question befuddled the woman.

"Well, from what I know," Glynda said, "Uzushio is myth, an island off the coast of Mistral, surrounded and protected by violent whirlpools and storms, giving the place its name." She told the professor. "Explorers, and huntsmen alike tried to find the island, only to come back empty-handed, no clue to where it really is."

The Headmaster of Beacon gave a chuckle, prompting the woman to look at him.

"Is there something you find funny, Ozpin?"

"No," He shook his head, before glancing at her, "What if I told you…" He looked up.

"That the village hidden by the whirlpools is real?"

"With how much you already revealed to me? I wouldn't be surprised," Glynda said honestly, she already knew about the Maidens, four people holding the powers of each respective season, Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. So the existence of a mythological island wouldn't be new to the woman, surprising, yes; but new to her? No.

"Wait." She stopped.

"Ozpin, are you saying—"

A loud sound, akin to that of a bullhead was heard, making Glynda to grab her riding crop in alarm as she looked at the distance in where the sound was heard.

"Put your weapon down, Glynda." Ozpin ordered calmly.

"Ozpin-!?"

" _Now_."

Noticing the change in his tone, the woman reluctantly lowered her riding crop as the mechanical sound got closer.

Soon, a metal aircraft, hovered near them, a low, mechanical hum that came from its insides. As it landed, Glynda noted that it looked like a bullhead, only more oval-shaped, missing two wings that the aerial transportation that she knew had.

It turned around, its back facing them as a ramp lowered down on its underisde, a golden spiral on the middle of the metal construction.

Two figures came down the ramp, one with a tail, and the other with second set of ears, revealing them to be Faunus. Both wearing the same attire, consisting black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves. Two blank masks hiding their features from the world.

Both had swords strapped at their back, along with a tattoo that were marked on their left shoulder.

Glynda mused that the tattoo and uniform was a mark that signified their ranks.

Bodyguards, maybe?

Soon, another figure came down the ramp, slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, with vibrant, red hair that reminded Glynda of one of her students came to view, a spiral swirl necklace hung from her neck, dressed in a royal red and white kimono, a garb that she would only see in Mistral.

What caught the blonde's attention, was the fox ears that were on top of the beauty's red hair.

The Faunus regarded them with a smile, before she shifted her gaze to the silver haired man.

"Are you Headmaster Ozpin, by any chance?"

Ozpin bowed his head, as if the woman was royalty.

"I am, your highness."

Glynda looked at her boss in surprise at how he addressed the woman. Ozpin looked back, and gave her a look that said, _bow_.

The huntress did so, as the red haired woman glanced at her.

"And who might this be?" She asked with curiosity.

Ozpin raised his head and gestured towards her. "This is my co-worker, Glynda Goodwitch, a fellow professor in Beacon Academy." He answered.

"A pleasure to meet you… your highness…" Glynda said unsurely.

The beauty let out a melodic chuckle, "The pleasure is all mine." She said with a smile.

"So, shall we be off?" The red haired woman asked.

Ozpin nodded, and the red haired woman signaled the two uniformed men behind her. Turning her back on the two, the beauty went up the ramp disappearing into the bullhead-like transportation, the two professors following her after.

Glynda sat down next to Ozpin as the red haired woman sat across them.

Silence prevailed as the huntress looked at the woman with suspicion, to which the red haired beauty regarded.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry if this might come off as rude, but who exactly are you?"

"Kushina Uzumaki," The woman introduced herself. "Queen of Uzushio."

The blonde professor widened her eyes in shock, looking at Ozpin for an explanation.

"So." Kushina started just as Glynda was about to speak. "Shall we discuss about what I proposed for, Headmaster Ozpin?"

"Indeed, we shall." The silver haired man nodded.

Growing tired of being left in the dark, Glynda glared at Ozpin, "What is going on here?!" She whispered with a hiss.

Kushina looked surprised, "You didn't inform your professors yet, Headmaster Ozpin?"

"I apologize your highness, but I was a bit… preoccupied in preparation for the Vytal Tournament." Ozpin said with sincerity in his tone, bowing his head.

The Queen nodded in understanding, "I see."

Ozpin turned back to Glynda, "If you must know, Glynda, we were about to discuss the enrollment of a new student in Beacon."

"New student?!" The professor repeated, "Ozpin, it is the middle of the semester, you can't be serious!"

"I'm sure we can make space." The Headmaster waved her off causally.

The blonde sighed, calming her nerves. She really should have expected this, honestly. Having known Ozpin for many years now, she should have known that the man would pull a stunt like this, seeing as he let a fifteen year old (talented as she may be) in Beacon.

"And who is this new student?"

Kushina suddenly smiled.

"My son, of course."

Glynda rose an eyebrow.

"If I may ask, your highness, why now of all times?"

Ozpin nodded, "I have been wondering about that."

"I feel as if Uzushio needs to reveal itself to the rest of the world," The Faunus said, "For decades, my people and I, having hidden ourselves in our kingdom, away from the eyes of the world." Kushina explained, tracing the rim of a glass cup she was holding, "I want my people to connect with the rest of Remnant."

"And you are sending your son as a representation of Uzushio, so to speak." Ozpin concluded.

The Fox Faunus nodded, "Precisely."

The aircraft sped past Menagerie, and headed towards on island nearby the Faunus peninsula.

"Where exactly is your son right now?" Ozpin asked.

Kushina chuckled.

"In Vale as we speak." She answered. "He says he wants to see the sights before we go public."

"I see, it is a rather good time for sightseeing in Vale," Ozpin chuckled.

Ah, youth, something he lost a long time ago. It was one of his motivations to help the new generation, to give them the spark he, himself lost.

"Did you have any connection to the outside world, your highness?"

The Fox Faunus looked outside the window next to her, specifically the island they passed.

"Only the Faunus who inhabit Menagerie." Kushina answered, "I interacted with the chieftain of their settlement and his family." She said. "I heard their daughter was studying at your Academy?"

"Ms. Belladonna? Why yes, she is." Ozpin sipped a cup of coffee given to him, "A shame she hides her Faunus features."

"She does?" Kushina frowned, pursing her lips at the information. "It is understandable, the racism against my kind forced some of us to hide our features to the world." She admitted. "Though I'm not sure what happened to Ghira's organization when he stepped down. Violence will not help us achieve equality."

It was disappointing to the Queen, having to see her kind ridiculed before was bad, but this? Stealing dust? Killing politicians in the name of the Faunus? Threatening humans?

It was hardly any progress to her.

Yes, it did get results, but it would only be a matter of time before humanity struck back, and she was not referring to the prejudiced racism happening now.

"Kushina-sama?" A voice called out from the front of the Uzushio aircraft, revealing to be one of her bodyguards, piloting the bullhead-like transportation.

"Hm?"

"We are nearing Uzushio."

Just as he said that, sounds of violent, swirling water attracted the attention of the two professors.

They looked at the window next to them, and saw whirlpools as big enough to swallow an Atlesian armada, roaring with ferocity that would even make the bravest men and women nervous.

However, the aircraft traversed, with no care as the whirlpool tried to suck it in, to no success.

Glynda looked up, and widened her eyes when the aircraft was mere inches away to solid rock.

To her shock, the aircraft phased through it as an opening revealed itself to them.

The scenery before them was beautiful, breathtaking even, to the teachers.

Steep hills, filled with lush grassy plains filled the hidden island, futuristic buildings decorated with spirals of the Uzushio Faunus. People with many animal traits alike, walked about the streets of the island. Beautiful lakes surrounded the kingdom, as aircrafts the same as the ones they were in, hovered above the many Faunus.

Waterfalls bellowed from the sides, as a mountain stood next to it, a black statue depicting a roaring feline constructed on the mountain, were a tower sat atop the rocky surface.

It looked like paradise.

"I thought Uzushio was located near the coast of Mistral?" Glynda questioned, admiring the view from above.

Kushina shook her head, "No, near the coast of Menagerie." She corrected.

' _So that was why they all failed…'_

The Fox Faunus looked back at the window and smiled down at her fellow Faunus, her people, her home.

Her Kingdom.

A Kingdom her son would soon inherit.

' _Minato, if you can see our baby boy now…'_

"We are home."

* * *

Beacon Academy, a prestigious school that only for the gifted or trained to attend, to become huntsmen and huntress to protect humanity from Grimm.

It was night time, the Academy was silent, as the teachers and students alike retired for the next day.

Heels clicked against the pavement of the courtyard. A figure stopped just before the statue that sat in the middle of Beacon, depicting one huntsmen, and huntress standing tall together, a Grimm beneath them as the man held his sword in triumph.

Amber eyes stared at the statue with sadness as the felling inside her grew more. Slowly, she brought her hands on top of her head, where a black bow rested. Grabbing the ends of the fabric, she gently pulled it.

Two black cat ears poked at the top, free of its bonds from the cloth.

Blake Belladonna's hand trembled as she held her bow, the very thing that used to hide her real identity, to allow her to live normally in Beacon, without the hate, prejudice, or racism.

But it didn't matter now, none of it mattered.

The truth was revealed.

Footsteps hit Blake's ears, and her eyes widened.

"Why did you hide it?"

A male's voice rung out as the footsteps increased in volume. Carefully, she turned around.

She unconsciously sniffed the air, and was surprised to smell a heavy scent of fox.

The first thing she saw was the male's golden mane for a hair, spiked in different directions as two fox ears poked from the shaggy mane. Cerulean blue eyes stared at her curiously, as the whisker like marks on his cheeks twitched the same way his lips did. He was dressed in a causal, orange hoodie, coupled with black pants and matching boots.

A ceremonial necklace decorated with rows of triangular like pieces hung from the blonde's neck.

As the newcomer stopped just in front of her, Blake's eyes trailed down to his left hand when she caught a glint.

Her eyes widened, and her breathing hitched.

She recognized that ring from anywhere. You never do see a ring decorated with spiral markings after all.

Instantly, she bowed her head down.

"Y-Your highness!" Her voice crackled with nervousness.

If there was one thing her father taught her before she eventually ran away, was to always respect the person who wore that royal ring.

"Rise."

The Cat Faunus looked up in hesitation, but begrudgingly did what he ordered, raising her head to look back at him.

"Tell me, why did you hide it?" He asked again.

Blake bit her lip, and her eyes shifted around, before she sighed despondently.

"Faunus has been treated like dirt for years. Every place you go there will always be one person to judge you for what you are." Blake said, her voice trembling as she did.

"I want to be judged for who I am! Not… not what I am."

He closed his eyes.

"Then what you did… was foolish."

Blake snapped her head towards him at shock.

"I-I…"

"You say you want to be judged for who you are, yet, you show the people one side of you, not everything. You're lying to _you_ , and to everyone else around you." He bluntly told her.

"Do you really want that? To only show one side of you and leave the other half in the dark?"

The Cat Faunus looked down, her mind in a jumbled mess.

He took another step forward.

"What's your name?"

She snapped out of her daze just in time to catch what he said.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna."

He smiled, and extended a hand towards her.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

"So, is there anything else you want to tell me, Miss Belladonna?"

There were a lot of things Naruto Uzumaki could have done on a morning like this, such as training, contacting his mother, preparing his speech for the time he was going to announce Uzushio's existence to the world and stop his people's isolation from the rest of Remnant.

But no, oddly enough, he wasn't doing any of those.

Currently, he was seated on top of the second floor of a café in early morning Vale, enjoying the chills that the breeze would give as he sipped his tea.

On the other side, was Blake Belladonna, sipping her own cup of tea. Drinking it silently before lowering the cup down on the table.

"Your highness… I have ask, why are here? Is something going on?" She asked curiously. It was rare for any of Uzushio's Faunus to leave their island, let alone venture to one of the Kingdoms of Vale, so it was natural for the Cat Faunus to be curious.

"Ever since my father's death," Naruto grimaced, while Blake looked down quietly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She comforted.

"Thank you. Continuing on, as the new King of Uzushio, my mother and I thought it would be best if we stop our isolation from the rest of Remnant, and finally reveal ourselves after years of hiding." He explained.

Blake's eyes lit up, if this was true, and it was, then that would mean that the Faunus would have an upper hand against the situation her kind was currently in.

There was still a chance for equality.

"Speaking of which," Naruto started.

"What happened to the White Fang?"

Her breathing hitched.

"I heard rumors… but that was just that," He rubbed his chin in though, "I need a conformation." He asked, looking at her.

Blake looked to the side, and sighed, nodding her head, cringing when the King grimaced.

"Oh… so it's true then."

The girl proceeded to tell him what had happened for the last five years, from the hijacking, to the stealing of dust, and to killing, and threatening humans.

"That's why your highness, I need to ask for your help." She said, her face set in determination.

"My help?"

"Hey there!" A new voice exclaimed.

Both widened their eyes in surprise at the new voice, and simultaneously, Naruto and Blake turned their heads to meet the new comer.

"You're that Monkey Faunus from two days ago!"

"Who?" Naruto asked.

The other blonde grinned and stretched his arm out.

"Pleasure to meet you! Names Sun Wukong!"

Blake glared at the new teen, and elbowed him harshly.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Call him by his title, if you can!" She hissed, while she didn't know the Monkey Faunus at all, she didn't want him to possibly offend the whiskered blonde across from her, the new King of Uzushio no less!

"He has a title?" Sun scratched his head, dumbfounded.

Blake palmed her face.

* * *

"So, uh... sorry for not calling you appropiately by your title; your, uh, highness." Sun appologized sheepishly, though there was a hint of nerveousness in his tone as he did so.

Naruto waved him off dismissively, "It's fine. I understand that not many know of Uzushio's people as of now."

When Blake filled Sun in who Naruto was, and where he originated from, need less to say that the Monkey Faunus was a bit nerveous was an understatment.

He was literally standing next to Royalty!

Who wouldn't freak out?

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked, his hands interlocking behind his head as the three walked in a lesuire pace.

"I still don't think that the White Fang were behind these Dust robbories." Blake shook her head, "Why would they need Dust so desprately that they'd steal from almost every store in Vale?"

"A new player, perhaps?" Naruto mused quietly.

"Or maybe, a first time for everything kind of thing." Sun suggested, "What if the White Fang needed all the Dust they could get their hands on?" He started, "So then, to prove they didn't do it, you would have to go to the place where they would go if they were to do it, and not find them there, right?" He explained, his hands forming into finger guns as he did.

"Possible, but where are they storing it? Naruto nodded.

"Well, while I was on a ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun informed them.

"You were on a ship designated for carrying crates of Dust?" Naruto dryly asked.

"Oh, nothing. I came here as a stowaway on a boat," Sun brushed off the question.

"How huge, Sun?" Blake asked.

" _Huge."_

He didn't elaborate.

After a moment of silence, Blake decided, "Alright. Then we'll stake out the shipment."

She looked at Naruto.

"Will you help us, your highness?"

Sun turned to the whiskered blond.

Naruto saw their looks, raising an eyebrow at it before he sighed deeply.

* * *

Blake surveyed the docks quietly as she leaned over the edge slightly to get a better view.

Beside her was Sun who was laying prone on the ground, eating a stolen apple.

At her other side was Naruto. The King also had a keen eye on the docks, one foot on the edge as he crouched down.

He knew his mother might disprove of what he was doing, but at the moment he couldn't quite care about what hs mother thought at the moment.

It was too late to go back now.

The wind started to pick up, and overhead, a Bullhead began flashing its searchlights, trying to find a place to land. It began to descend right into the middle of the collection of crates, extending a ramp on which a figure with a white mask stepped out of.

Blake's eyes widened.

"Oh no..."

Sun sat up from his prone postition, and twisted his head at the docks.

"Is that them?" He asked, from what they could see, a bloody red cainine emblem were on the man's outfit, shouting orders as other Faunus exited the Bullhead.

"Alright, grab the tow cables!" They heard him shout, just making out the man's order from their hiding place.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun questioned, studying the scene before them.

Blake sighed sadly, "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want it to be right."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to look at Naruto, who had a sympathetic smile on his face.

"It's okay, I know how much the White Fang ment to you, at least, the previous one. So it's understandable for you to be upset over this."

Naruto gave her a look, one that showed of conviction.

"We'll stop them."

Blake looked stunned at the mini-speech the royal Faunus gave, before a small smile spread on her face.

"Hey! What's the holdup? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

A new voice jeered from the inside of the Bullhead as the sound of something hit the metal ramp.

' _Roman Torchwick?'_ Blake narrowed her eyes at the criminal standing before the crowd of White Fang members, ordering them around.

"A friend of yours?" Naruto asked, eyeing the orange haired man.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." She hissed, standing up and pulling out her katana before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Wait a moment, Miss Belladonna—!" Naruto tried to call out.

It was too late, Blake dropped from their hiding spot and began moving from crate to crate, making no sound.

Sun turned to his fellow blonde in alarm, "We have to stop her!"

Naruto nodded silently, before he jumped off the roof, hiding into the darkness as he landed.

Sun stared at the spot where Naruto disappeared to.

...

...

...

"Hey! Wait for me!"

With that, he also jumped.

* * *

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Torchwick barked in anger, sighing silently as he rubbed his temples.

Honestly, why did he had to order these mutts?!

Just as he was about to move, cold steel was placed on his throat.

"What the-?!Oh, for f-"

"NOBODY MOVE!" Blake cut him off.

Several White Fang members trained their rifles at her, while others gripped swords and blades, ready to attack the moment she drops her guard.

Roman held his hands up, "Woah! Take it easy there little lady!" He mocked, silently gesturing the mutts to surround her.

The White Fang members encricled her, trapping her while they did.

The Cat Faunus reached for her bow in one hand and proceeded to pull it off, revealing her hidden ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" She asked, inwardly calming down when her fellow Faunus lowered their weapons, unsure looks on their masked faces.

Roman let out a laugh.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" He said mockingly.

Blake glared at him, What are you talking about?"

The criminal chuckled.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!

That didn't seem to help, as Blake inched her blade closer to his neck, her amber eyes boring holes into his own.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Just then, the air filled with the sound of turbines, as several other Bullheads appeared, flying over to the docks at speed.

Blake looked on in horror.

Roman looked up, a smirk on his face as he saw the Bullheads, "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." He taunted, lowering his cane, aiming it at the ground.

And pulled the trigger.

The explosion did little to hurt Blake, but she was damaged nonetheless. She quickly rolled away as Roman fired more shots at her, dodging the canefire as she sprinted behind the container.

Roman began waking towards the container, sauntering towards it with a sly smirk.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty..."

However, just as he was about to take another step forward, a sudden blur flashed by him, and he felt pain on his cheek.

Roman staggered back.

"Gah! What the he-?!"

Another flash went past him, this time Torchwick could make out a speck of yellow. He couldn't analyze what he just saw, before another pain cracked his body.

"Sonuva-!"

The flash appeared once more, and stopped just on front of him, revealing to be a blonde Fox Faunus.

Before the criminal could even lift his weapon, the blonde flipped and his foot struck Roman square on the chin, knocking him away.

Torchwick grunted, and stood up, wiping a bit blood that stained the corner of his mouth with his gloved hand.

"Great, another kitty." He drawled, before he smirked and aimed his cane towards the blonde in front of him.

"Or should I call you Foxy?"

"I would prefer if you'd call me neither." The Fox Faunus glowered at him.

Roman's smirk widened, and he gripped his can harder.

"Too bad, you don't get to decide."

Sounds of gunfire caught the criminal's attention.

Another Faunus, Monkey judging by the tail, was fighting the White Fang members he had.

Okay, these kids were starting to piss him off.

His annoyance grew to anger when a White Fang member sailed past his head.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?" He jeered, before he trained his cane on the Monkey Faunus.

Naruto's eyes narrowed when the criminal shifted his attention towards his fellow blonde, and used it to his advantage.

His legs started to move, sprinting towards Roman—

"He's mine!"

A black blur went past him, and Naruto blinked in surprise when he saw the Cat Faunus began to attack the mobster with her blades.

The sound of turbines caught Naruto's attention, when he turned his head back, his eyes widened.

A Bullhead, filled with several White Fang members, all aiming at him.

Roman, who was dealing with both Blake and Sun, managed to catch a glimpse of the Bullhead's arrival and smirked.

"Kill him!" He ordered.

The White Fang members nodded, and they pulled their triggers.

Bullets sprayed on the ground as they tried to hit the sprinting Fox Faunus, to no avail.

Roman gritted his teeth, just as he dealt with the kitty, monkey-boy started to gang up on him the moment he turned his back to him.

Damn these kids!

He dodged the Monkey Faunus' barrage. But even with the rapid shots Sun gave to the mobster, Torchwick managed to block it.

Blake appeared, and started to attack Roman, as did Sun, overwhelming the criminal, and sending him towards a container.

The mobster grunted as he landed, rapid gun shots was what he heard, and he looked to the side.

* * *

Naruto glanced back briefly as a bullet whizzed by him, barely nicking him at his arm.

His ceremonial necklace glowed, and soon, red, glwoing lines started to form around his body in an intricate pattern.

His clothes shredded, replaced by a black suit, woven with silver mettalic lines that glistened in the moonlight.

The red lines covered his face, forming a roaring face of a feline, before a black helmet materialized, forming two white lenses that covered his eyes, hiding his head. Two black pointed arches on either side of the helmet poked out, adorned with silver trimmings as it also served to cover his Fox ears.

The bullets hit him, and the red, glowing lines like before started to emenate from him.

Naruto sprinted to one if the containers as the White Fang tried to hit him. Planting his foot on the Dust container, the blonde ran vertically up the crate and stood at the top.

He leaped, and sharp, silver claws emerged from his hands.

Bullets did little damage to the blonde, only serving to make the glowing lines brighter as the Fox Faunus grabbed the edge of another container, making dents and scratched as he gripped the edge.

Naruto hefted himself up, and the sounds of a Bullhead from behind hit his ears, looking up, the blonde watched as the White Fang members fired magazine after magazine at him, which only bounced off of his suit.

The Fox Faunus ran to a nearby crane that stood beside the container he was on, and climbed it as more bullets hit him.

He stood at the edge of the crane, staring at the Bullhead filled with White Fang members.

And he jumped.

Naruto landed on the aircraft, making a slight dent on the metal as he did, his claws keeping hin steady as the Bullhead tried to shake him off.

His suit glowed red once more, and he placed a clawed hand on the cold metal.

And released all the energy he had gotten from the bullets.

A shockwave of red struck the Bullhead, destroying its rotors and turbines as it started to head closer towards the ground.

Naruto flipped as the aircraft came closer to the docks, before crashing on the pavement below.

His aura softened his landing as he crouched with one arm out, his claws digging into to the ground.

Roman stood up, the criminal spotted a container hanging by its supports.

He fired at it.

Blake leapt behind it, but Sun was not so lucky, barley managing to avoid it as he jumped forward, ending right at the end of Roman's cane.

Just as he was about to fire, a tug towards the side of his collar pulled him away from the Monkey Faunus.

"Urk!" Roman grabbed the offending hand that gripped his neck strongly, his cane laying on the ground as he stared at the white lenses of a covered face.

The lenses de-materialized, revealing two cerulean eyes that the mobster recognized.

"A fox in a catsuit? Now that's a new one." Roman mocked, a wry grin forming on his face, looking at the Fox Faunus' suit.

He choked, when the grip on his neck got tighter, feeling razor sharp claws prodding at his skin, a little more force, and the mobster would have drawn blood.

Even as the pain racked his body, Roman grinned.

Before he could even blink, the criminal was sent flying, crashing on a container harshly, earning a dent on the Dust crate.

He stood up, and the teen was upon him in seconds.

Naruto struck him on the abdomen, and Roman coughed blood, feeling his ribs cracking from the force. The Monarch sent a sweeping kick, and the mobster fell on the ground, the whiskered blond on him, one hand out as razor sharp claws glinted.

Several bullets struck the crouching blonde Faunus, and he tilted his head, his white lenses materializing back as he did.

Behind him, were White Fang members, all training their weapons at him, while others gripped their blades tightly.

Before they could move, the whiskered blonde quickly struck, kicking a White Fang member wielding a rifle, sending him crashing to a container, just like Roman did.

Another White Fang Faunus trained his gun on the blonde, poising to pull the trigger.

Only for a clawed hand to grip it tightly.

Naruto chucked the weapon away, and leaned backwards when the same White Fang member tried to stab him with a combat knife. The blonde flipped, his foot stricking the other Faunus as he did, sending the man on the ground.

A roar caught the blonde's attention, and Naruto was tackled to the ground.

Acting quickly, just as they hit the ground, he forcefully pulled himself away from the Faunus who charged at him, and twisted his body to land in a crouch.

Naruto slowly got up, as the White Fang members encircled him, their weapons towards his direction.

The whiskered Faunus went into a stance, his feet sliding away from each other, as he raised his right arm upwards, facing his face, while he outstretched his left arm, his claws appearing once more.

Then, he attacked.

His suit glowed red, as more bullets struck him while he attacked from White Fang to White Fang member. He blocked an attack from a another Faunus using a blade, he kicked him once, before Naruto lauched himself at the Faunus, sending multiple kicks, knocking the man away.

Naruto struck two other White Fang members that tried to attack him at his sides, he slashed at them with his claws, as he tilted his head when a blade came close to his covered face. The whiskered blonde jumped, and struck the two with his legs square in the face.

A red pulse expelled from the blonde, sending the rest of the White Fang members flying, all landing either on the ground, or one of the many containers that filled the docks, knocked out.

Another turbine sounded off, making Naruto to turn his head, seeing Torchwick boarding a Bullhead, as three more came, firing bullets at him.

The Bullhead took off.

Not even a second passed before a green laser tore the other Bullheads apart, the criminal watching as the aircrafts fell from the sky, crashing on the ground, while the second Bullhead crashed on top of the Dust containers.

He looked down, and saw an orang haired girl surrounded by small swords, in a circular pattern, along with a red haired girl he recognized.

Roman shook his head, using the handle of his cane to close the metal door.

"These kids just keep getting weirder..."

* * *

"Your highness!"

Naruto teared his gaze away from the new girl that appeared, destroying the two Bullheads, and saw the Cat Faunus running towards him.

Blake stopped in front of him, and opened her mouth.

Just as she was about to speak, a cry was heard.

"BLAAKE!"

Suddenly, a black haired girl with red highlights appeared, next to the Cat Faunus, just as Sun, followed by the orange haired girl from two days ago lagged behind.

"Ruby?"

Naruto took a step back as the red haired girl-Ruby-started to talk in a fast pace that he couldn't understand, and by the looks of everyone else, it seemed they were in the same boat as him.

More footsteps were heard, and two new figures appeared.

One of them was a blonde girl wearing mainly brown and yellow, coupled with an orange scarf and twin yellow gauntlets.

The next figure was a petite white haired girl dressed in white, her hair tied to a side-tail while a raiper was strapped at her side, a scar on her face, just below her left eye.

 _'A Schnee?'_ Naruto thought curiously, even if he had been isolated most of his life, even his people knew about the Schnees, mainly from the people of Menagerie. Despite the general dislike his people had for the girl's famous (or infamous) family, the blonde was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Naruto was snapped out of his musings when he saw Ruby walk up to the Schnee and blonde, having been explained on what happened by Blake.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think!" The girl started, looking at the Schnee, "She explained everything. See, she doesn't have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby began rambling, but stopped when the Schnee-Weiss-walked towards Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with them-"

"Stop!" The heiress shouted, "Do you have any idea how many hours we've been searching for you?" The girl paused, while Blake stayed silent.

The Schnee breathed deeply.

"Twelve hours. I had twelve hours to think about this. And in those twelve hours, I decided..."

She exhaled slightly.

"I don't care."

Blake widened her eyes in surprise, so did Naruto.

 _'My respect for her just rose up a bit.'_ Naruto thought, maybe there was a chance for this girl.

"You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?

"N-No, I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-pup-pup-pup-pup!" She cut her off, "I don't want to hear it." The girl said, "All I want to know, is that the next time something _this_ big comes up, you'll come to your teammates, and not some..." She glanced at the black suited figure and the Monkey Faunus, the latter scratching his head nerveously.

"... other people."

Blake looked shock, shifting her gaze from Weiss to Ruby and Yang. A tear leaked from the corner of her eye, and she wiped it away, smiling.

Blake smiled at Weiss.

"Of course."

A moment of silence, before-

"YEAH! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered waving her arms around in happiness.

Weiss turned to Sun, as he and Naruto walked closer. She pointed at the Monkey Faunus accusingly, "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!"

She then, turned her sights to the masked person that stayed silent during the whole conversation.

"And who are you?"

The person stepped forward, and his helmet de-materialized in front of them, revealing a blonde teen with whisker marks on his cheeks and Fox ears poking out of his golden mane.

He grinned at her.

"Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

 **Review! Give suggestions, criticism, anything really.**

 **See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. This got a lot of feedback from just one chapter.**

 **Probably should have updated this sooner. But I've been preoccupied with… things.**

 **Mainly Hamilton.**

 **God, I love Hamilton.**

 **Okay, enough with musicals, let's get to some of the questions.**

 **Which is pairings.**

 **Raven is a… neutral choice for me. I don't like her, but at the same time, I don't dislike her. But, ignoring my opinion, she is a choice, if you guys want.**

 **Then there's Weiss, which would put a lot of Remnant in a loop.**

 **And there is also Blake, which I'm currently leaning towards too, just a bit.**

 **There's also Ruby, who some people suggested. Don't really have anything to say, she's a fine choice for me.**

 **If it's anything helpful, or suggestive; someone PM'd me about pairing Illia with Naruto, which is a sure-as-shit rare choice for this kinds of crossover stories. Since I haven't seen any pairing with Illia.**

 **Harems are a no for me.**

 **Also, I love the idea that this Naruto is speaking with a Wakandan accent, it really makes me laugh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY. Each franchise or series, belong to their respective owners.**

 **Enjoy, chapter 2 of**

 **HAIL TO THE KING**

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, back up a bit… he's a king?"

Beside him, his partner, and best friend, Sun nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! And he even has a cool suit-thingy that like, warped around him or something!" The Faunus did his best to describe the events that had transpired at the docks.

"… Suit-thingy?" Neptune repeated dryly.

"Look, I don't know how to explain it, but he's really strong! He took down a lot of the guys that attacked us down at the docks without any effort at all!"

Neptune chuckled.

"And then, Blake and I were fighting side by side, and she was superfast! And I threw a banana at the guy with the cane, which sounds gross, but it was awesome!" Sun said excitingly. "And, when I looked at the king, he was on standing on a freaking Bullhead! I don't know what he did, but the next thing that happened was that it exploded! Which was also awesome!"

"Nice!"

"Right?" Sun agreed with a nod. "And the best part is, they're both Faunus!" The teen widened his eyes for a moment, as his clamped a hand to his mouth.

"But that's a secret okay?"

Neptune rolled his eyes. "Got it."

Sun glared at him. "And not the I'm-gonna-tell-Scarlet-once-Sun-turns-his-back-secret, it's a secret, secret! Especially the king part!"

The two stopped walking momentarily.

"Woah, chill out man, okay?" Neptune put his hands up in defense. "I got it." He assured. "I got it." He repeated.

"You better!" Sun huffed, his head turning to his partner.

"Pfft." Was Neptune's response.

A soon as they turned to walk once more, a figure in the distance caught the blue haired teen's eye.

"Wait a second…" Neptune halted, Sun looking at him with a questioning gaze.

The teen squinted his eyes a bit, as the figure got closer and closer.

"Isn't that the 'king' you were talking about?" Neptune asked, pointing at the approaching figure.

"Wha-" Sun turned to look at what his friend was pointing at.

Before his eyes widened.

"Oh shi-!"

"Good day, Mister Wukong." Naruto Uzumaki greeted as he approached the Faunus with a small smile.

Immediately grabbing Neptune's head, Sun bowed his head down, doing the same to his partner's, despite Neptune's protest.

"G-Good day to you too, your highness!" The blonde greeted back nervously.

Neptune stayed silent for a moment, only to give a cry of pain when Sun elbowed him on the stomach. Turning to the Monkey Faunus, Neptune glared at his partner, Sun glaring back as his eyes silently darted to him, and the Fox Faunus in front of them quickly.

It took a moment for realization to click in, and it certainly did with Neptune as his brain connected the pieces.

"Uh, good day to you, your highness…" Neptune said nervously as the blonde in front of them shifted his gaze to him.

Sun raised his head up, as did Neptune who dusted off his outfit, straightening it as he did.

The Monkey Faunus patted Neptune on the back. "Your highness, I'd like to introduce you to my partner, Neptune."

Naruto stepped forward and extended his hand towards the blue haired teen.

"Nice to meet you, your highness. I'm Neptune Vasilias." He smiled nervously as the Fox Fauns shook his hand.

"A pleasure, Mister Vasilias. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Neptune chuckled as sweat dripped down. "Yeah… I heard of you…" He mumbled, glancing at Sun.

The three soon started resuming walking after the pleasantries.

"So uh, what're you doing here, your highness?" Sun asked curiously as he rubbed the back of his head, careful to watch his words. "I wanted to check on Beacon Academy," The King informed. "After all, I will attend this Academy soon."

"Oh!" Sun rose his eyebrows in surprise. "I hope you have a nice time here, your highness!" The Monkey Faunus laughed nervously as his tail swung behind him.

The Vytal tournament was nearing. And if Naruto was going to attend Beacon, that meant he had to go against them, by chance.

Not good.

As they continued walking, the three didn't take notice of the on-going splatter of various foods, along with the occasional person hitting the windows of the building beside them.

* * *

Sun pushed open the doors, and entered the building with an excited grin on his face, as Neptune soon followed after, whilst Naruto walked behind them in a more normal pace.

The first thing the three noticed was students upon students that ran out of the building in a panic, shouting while they were at it as they stampeded one after the other. Throughout the noise, Naruto was only able to hear two words.

"Food… fight?" He asked questionably.

Before he could delve any further, a laugh echoed in the cafeteria, loud, and boastful.

The three looked ahead of them.

In the middle of the room, was tables stacked upon each other, creating a fortress, where four people stood, presumably guarding their territory.

On the top, was an orange haired girl with the standard Beacon Academy uniform, while at the lower left was a taller female whose red hair was done up in a ponytail, also in uniform, while on the other right and lowest left, were two boys, one blonde, and the other black haired, with a pink streak noticeable even from the distance.

The three, sans the orange haired girl, had their arms crossed as they stood on the tables, while the girl had her arms on her hips as she continued to laugh almost manically.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle~" She sung proudly from the top.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the strange behavior.

Was this the norms for the Academy?

If so, he had a lot of questions to ask Ozpin when the man returns.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, another voice was heard from the side.

The red haired girl from the docks, Ruby, if he recalled, stomped her foot on the table, sending food flying as she held a box of milk in her hands, glaring at the four ahead of her.

"Justice will be swift!" She started. "It will be painful!"

"It will be delicious!" The girl shouted as she crushed the box of milk, raising it in the air with a triumphant cry.

From behind her, the Schnee girl, and the lilac eyed blonde shouted in agreement.

Naruto widened his eyes when he saw that Miss Belladonna was also participating in her team's actions.

He watched as the orange haired girl shouted something, before jumping down, and flipping over a table holding a handful of watermelons, sending them flying as the red haired girl threw watermelons of her own.

It was soon followed by the black haired boy flipping over three sets of more watermelons placed on a tray, throwing the food in the air, before also kicking it. While his blonde teammate (Naruto assumed) grabbed one single watermelon and threw it.

The Fox Faunus looked to the side, seeing the lilac blonde grabbing a hold of turkeys, using them as makeshift gloves as she stood in front of the incoming hail of watermelons.

He observed as she proceeded to hit the fruits in quick succession, before flipping back to avoid one coming at her. Standing up quickly, she charged forward, and savagely destroyed any more watermelons coming her way with her turkey-gloves.

Miss Belladonna soon joined the blonde girl, flipping from behind, and rolling, grabbing two bead sticks as she did.

As she got out of her roll, the girl swung the bread sticks, destroying the incoming green fruits that sailed to her, as the blonde girl kicked one watermelon. As soon as she finished, the lilac blonde threw her turkey-gloves towards the other blonde, successfully sending him down as the red haired girl dodged, and grabbed a single bread stick.

Miss Belladonna clashed with the other girl as they met, their makeshift weapons clashing against one another.

The looked even as they tried to force the other to submit. It was called short though, when the red haired teen suddenly twirled, and swung her bread stick towards her opponent, who dodged, utilizing her semblance and flipping over to the taller girl's other side, and proceeded to attack her with her twin bread sticks.

The red haired teen attacked once more, as Miss Belladonna dodged, and flipped through the swings and slashes. She swung at the taller girl, before another clone appeared, and jumped, throwing the bread sticks towards the other girl.

The taller female dodged the aerial attacks as the clone disappeared. Charging forward, she successfully struck her opponent in the chest, sending her flying as her makeshift weapons fell out of her hands.

"Miss Belladonna!"

Immediately acting on instinct, Naruto stopped watching as he ran towards his fellow Faunus in haste, and quickly caught her as he landed on one of the tables.

Blake groaned as she blearily opened her eyes.

And saw blue.

"Are you alright, Miss Belladonna?" Naruto asked as he held her, a concerned expression on his face.

Blake squeaked in surprise at his sudden appearance, never minding the ongoing fight between her team and team JNPR as they fought.

"Your highness!" She exclaimed finding her voice. Hastily standing up, she cleared her throat, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking around Beacon with Mister Wukong and his friend over there." Naruto said, pointing to the two aforementioned people at the entrance, who were too busy watching the brawl.

The Fox Faunus looked at the fight as the lilac blonde girl fought the red haired girl.

"Is this… normal, for Beacon?"

Blake looked over the ruined cafeteria, where broken tables lay, as splattered food was decorated messily across the floors and windows, while the benches were also destroyed.

Even the vending machines weren't spared.

"… Yes."

Naruto chuckled a bit.

"At least it's lively." He said, amused.

The Cat Faunus shared a small smile of her own.

A crash was heard, which prompted the two to look up, just in time to see the blonde girl flying out of the building via the hole she made.

Rubble fell.

It fell towards them.

"Your highness, look out!" Blake shouted as she flipped out of the way, Naruto doing the same as he landed next to her.

As she rolled, Blake grabbed a sting of sausages, and swung it the same way as she did with her weapon, hitting the orange haired girl, sending her into a vending machine. Getting up quickly, the girl grabbed a soda can that popped out of the machine, and chucked it towards them.

Blake dodged out of the way, doing several backflips as she did, whereas Naruto leaned to the side, avoiding a can, before he quickly ducked, and proceeded to do a side flip as more cans went his way.

The red haired girl stood up, and brought her hand down, as all of the soda cans in her vicinity proceeded to glow as they all started to float up, forming around her.

Bringing both of her arms out, the cans followed the command and rushed towards the two Faunus in speed, aiming to hit at least one of them.

The two dodged, and weaved through the many metallic cans that were sent by their opponent, often having to go from cover to cover, flipping and ducking to avoid the soda cans.

The Fox Faunus narrowed his eyes as more cans flew to them. Getting an idea, the blonde turned to his fellow Faunus with a gleam in his eye.

And started to run at her.

With his speed, Naruto crossed the distance quickly as Blake was too preoccupied to notice him. Grabbing her arm, the girl gave a startled cry at the unexpected contact.

Acting fast, Naruto proceeded to flipping, and throwing Blake towards the red haired teen as he was pelted with cans.

As she was sent through the air, Blake realized what the Monarch did, and fixed her angle as she shot towards Pyrrha. The taller female expected this, and prepared to catch the incoming attack.

Only at the last moment, just as Pyrrha was about to grab Blake, the Cat Faunus used her semblance, her clone taking her place as it dove towards the redhead.

The clone was just an enough distraction for the Faunus to tackle the red haired huntress-in-training, sending both of them down.

As Naruto watched the two tumble, a shout was heard from above, and the whiskered blonde had just enough time to block the kick from the orange haired girl from before.

"Bow to the Queen!" She shouted as she held another pole that had a watermelon attached to it.

Naruto leaned to the side as the energetic girl slammed her makeshift weapon to the ground, forming cracks as it did. Wasting no time, Naruto ducked and blocked an incoming strike from the makeshift hammer.

The whiskered blonde struck the girl in the arm, making her lose some of her grip on the hammer as her swings slowed down. Taking advantage, Naruto kicked the girl once in the chest, before he twirled around as she tried to retaliate. He struck the middle of her back, which sent the girl tumbling, losing her balance.

Naruto ran at the dazed girl, and jumped off her back, sending himself to the air. Bringing both of his fists above his head, the blonde prepared to strike the girl once more.

Only for the makeshift hammer to strike him down, bringing him to the ground.

Another cry was heard as the energetic girl raised her watermelon-hammer up, and brought it down.

Naruto rolled over as fast as he could, and stood up, flipping to dodge another swing, before landing behind her.

Briefly, the Fox Faunus looked to the side, and saw Ruby glaring at their direction, a determined look on her face.

' _She's planning something…'_

The blonde quickly ducked as his opponent swung again. Grabbing the pole of the weapon, the two struggled for dominance as they tried to bring the weapon to their side.

Naruto glanced at Ruby once more, seeing her running across the cafeteria, heading for their direction.

An idea formed in his head.

As he and his opponent fought to get the makeshift hammer, cans and plates, along with more rubble and food started to twirl as Ruby continued to run, the objects trailing behind her in a whirlwind as she spun, becoming a living red torpedo.

As she got nearer, Naruto gripped the handles of the makeshift hammer tightly.

And brought his feet towards the orange haired girl forcefully, breaking her grip on the makeshift weapon, and getting her caught up in the tornado Ruby made.

Naruto ran towards Blake he was slowly getting up. Grabbing her, the blonde proceeded to drag the girl towards a table that was flipped sideways, and used it as cover.

"Brace yourself." Naruto said as he watched the chaos that was about to happen. Blake nodded as she, too, watched.

As Ruby reached the other team, they tried to resist, at first, but it was futile as they were swept in the windstorm of food, furniture, tables, and pillars, which carried all of them to the back wall, where they were held briefly.

Until a barrage of soda and food hit them, splattering them in all kinds of food, practically camouflaging them at the once clean wall of the cafeteria.

And, it was at this moment, that Glynda Goodwitch arrived.

* * *

Ozpin came up behind the fuming Professor as she finished fixing the cafeteria with her semblance. Where there was once a mess of food, pillars, and soda, was now a clean, orderly, and organized cafeteria.

The silver haired man caught a glimpse of Naruto, who was seated on the tables of the newly-fixed mess hall, along with the other teens, laughing at the experience, which only served to anger Glynda more.

"My, she seems angry." Kushina said as she approached from behind.

"That is an understatement." Ozpin chuckled, sipping his mug as he did. He turned to his fellow professor, who was still fuming in anger.

"Let it go." He advised, to which Glynda sighed at.

"They're supposed to be defenders of the world." She retorted, her glare now shifting towards Ozpin.

"And they will be. But right now, they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin shot back, focusing on Naruto. "After all, it isn't a role they will have forever."

Kushina smiled, and approached the group of teens.

"My son." She called out, prompting the teens to look at her in surprise, whereas Naruto and Blake stood up.

"Mother!"

"Your highness!"

Both of them shouted at the same time, Blake bowing her head down as she did, confusing her teammates and friends.

"What's she doing?" Ruby whispered to her sister, who shrugged in response.

"Rise." Kushina ordered the girl.

Blake raised her head up, as the Fox Faunus walked towards her.

"You are Ghira and Kali's daughter, I presume?"

"Y-Yes, your highness." Blake answered nervously.

Kushina let out a small laugh.

"Well, it's a relief to them that you're at least safe." She smiled at her, before she turned to her son.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he approached her.

"The time is nearing, my son." Kushina's expression turned serious, dire, as she turned to her child. "By the start of the Vytal tournament, it will be the moment we reveal ourselves."

Naruto rose an eyebrow. "This early, mother?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so, some urgent… matters have been discovered. It is prudent you prepare your speech by the time of the tournament."

Having enough of being left out of the dark, Yang made herself known. "Not to be rude, or anything; but some of us," She gestured towards herself and her team, including team JNPR. "Are left out of the loop, what's happening?"

"Yang!" Blake hissed at her, while Glynda glared silently.

Ozpin chuckled, and walked forward.

"If you must know, Miss Xiao Long," The professor started. "Tell me, do you know of Uzushio?"

"It's an island considered to be a paradise, right?" Yang guessed. "That's what dad told us."

"What if I told you, that it's real?" Ozpin asked, seeing the surprised looks on his student's faces. "And you're meeting the King and Queen of Uzushio."

There was silence in the room, as all eyes slowly drifted to the two Fox Faunus in the room.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki, Queen, of Uzushio." The red haired woman introduced herself.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The Fox Faunus said.

Weiss looked uncomfortable, and a bit nervous as she looked at the two Faunus in shock.

She stiffened, when the whiskered blonde approached her.

"You are Weiss Schnee, am I correct?" Naruto asked.

The girl tried to compose herself. "Yes, I am." She replied tensely.

He smiled, surprising the girl, as he extended his arm towards her.

"I believe we have gotten off on the wrong foot, the other day." He said, while the girl stared at him. "Even though most of my people say your family is dislikeable… I'm willing to give you a chance."

He grinned at her.

"So, how about it?"

Weiss stayed silent, before she gained a small smile.

"It would be a pleasure."

She knew that she had a lot of mistakes to right, regarding her attitude towards the Faunus. Mostly because of being surrounded by her father most of her life, which influenced her.

So, why not start fixing that, by befriending their King?

* * *

 **This is rather short, I know. But it's mostly to show that I'm still updating this story, since it got good feedback.**

 **Anyways, comment on which pairing you want, or PM me if you want to.**

 **Review!**

 **See ya.**


End file.
